Dinner at the Kent's
by bennettthomas
Summary: Bruce goes to the Kent farm for dinner so he can get to know Kon. First time fic please r&r 3rd and final chapter has now been revised.
1. The Proposition

Dinner at the Kent's

(Usual legal things none of this belongs to me I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit as I'm bored and fancy a quick night in the dark city so to speak! No idea about the continuity for this story but before identity crisis so Bruce and Clark are still ok with each other. Oh yeah and I decided to ignore the whole Dick Babs break-up as they are made for each other so please dc get them back together or I will sulk!)

(Oh yeah everyone who reads this read Chris Dee as her stories rock they are THE true continuity)

"Come on Bruce you don't even know Kon all you do is think of him as a clone of Clark and Lex you don't know the real Kon, please Bruce just try and meet him just once socially, Martha and Jonathon invited you to dinner at the farm because your actually a friend of Clark's and they know how you don't like Kon. They just want you to see that he is more Clark than Lex!"

"Ok Tim I think that sounds good now why don't you tries it on Bruce?" Replies Dick Grayson, after listening to his Brothers argument about how to get Bruce to accept Kon-El as a member of the hero community."

"Me? Ask Bruce? He'll kill me or worse fire me, you know he never listens to me about this kind of thing."

"It's Bruce he never listens to anyone, He might officially be my father now and I care about him like he is. But Bruce is more stubborn than Barbara and trust me NO one argues with her not even Clark!"

"But Diiiick you are his son he cares about you, please ask him for me you know what it's like I can't even see Kon socially in Gotham because Bruce won't allow him in the city."

"Ok, Ok just no more whining, I'll ask him for you!"

"Thanks Dick you're the best, I owe you one for this!"

"If this doesn't go well then don't blame me. Deal?"

"Ok deal!"

Later in the dark and damp cave known as the Bat cave Dick approaches his adopted father about to ask him for Tim to go for dinner at the Kent farm so Bruce can get to know his sidekick's friend Kon-El better known as Superboy. Before Dick could say a word Bruce turned and said to him:

"Clark already called me to invite me to dinner with his parents so I could meet the clone, and I accepted for the both of us and he wanted to ask if you would be bringing Babs along for the meal too?"

Flabbergasted that Bruce actually said so many words at once while in the cave Dick just stood there with his mouth open as Bruce continued.

"I guessed that Kon would have asked Tim to ask me and that Tim would ask you to ask me so stop acting so surprised. Now will you be bringing Babs along for the meal or not as Clark is waiting for my call?"

A quick phone call later and it was set up for Bruce, Dick and Babs to go out to the Kent farm in Kansas the following weekend for dinner.


	2. Travelling

(For disclaimer see part one!)(No songs or books mentioned here belong to me)(Sorry for the delay but I had lots to do with university and stuff well here you go and thank you to everyone for your kind words)(Sorry this is a short chapter I promise the next one will be much longer)

As Wayne One climbed to cruising height on the way to Kansas, Bruce was looking thoughtfully out of the window; thinking about the reasons for this up coming meal. About how he almost lost his only friend in the superhero community, which then led to the creation of this clone of Superman, of this Superboy!

Deciding to put these thoughts away for the time being Bruce looked around at his family: Tim was listening to his walkman while doing some homework by the looks of it; Dick and Barbara were bickering playfully as usual about something or other. Bruce had heard all of these arguments so often that he now just listened to the sound of the conversation to know that they were just doing this because they always did and wasn't a real argument. Having checked that they were all okay he settled back into his seat and started to read a book he hadn't read in years because he never had the time. This flight, though, gave him the chance to re-read _Goldfinger_ by _Ian Fleming_ – an author that Alfred had got a young Bruce hooked on soon after he started touring the world.

Tim was sitting quietly at the back of the plane going over some chemistry homework from school he had to hand in the following week but he just couldn't get the masses to balance and listening to _Brian McKnight _ was definitely not helping his concentration so switching his personal stereo off he thought who he could ask. He could always get Bruce to look at this, as he knew that if anyone could do this then The Batman could. But that would probably result in Bruce giving him extra chemistry to do while he could be being Robin to get him up to speed. He could also ask either Dick or Babs but in the confines of the plane Bruce would notice and check what was going on, plus they both looked liked they where enjoying their usual bickering matches. Resolving himself to being stuck on this for the rest of the flight, Tim got back to doing his hated chemistry homework.

Meanwhile Dick and Babs where having a "discussion" about the fact that Dick had '_yet_ again' (as Babs put it) left his old socks and boxer shorts out on his side of the bedroom. And pointing out to him that he no longer was living like a bachelor – which could be told by the absence of any week old fast food packages lying around the apartment and the fact that if he didn't start picking up his washing he wouldn't be 'getting any' (as she also put it) for the foreseeable future! With this ultimatum hanging in the air, plus the fact he was getting quite embarrassed in case Barbara decided to bring up any more things along those lines in front of his little brother and worse his father, Dick agreed to pick up his laundry in future and do all of it for the next month if she agreed to drop the subject that instant.

Just as Dick and Babs came to this decision the pilot announced to his passengers that they would soon be descending to Kansas City airport where there was a car waiting to take them on to their destination.

As the plane descended Bruce wished that Alfred was there to drive them, but he had been unwell recently and it had taken both Bruce and Lesley's insistence that they would be fine without him and that Dick or Bruce would drive. Glad that Lesley was with Alfred at the mansion, Dick wondered whether anything would ever happen there or whether the chemistry had just been there for too long for either to notice anymore. Dick just wished that his old friend and grandfather could find someone to be with and Alfred and Lesley where made for each other in so many ways it would be perfect.

10 minutes after setting off it was decided by Bruce that there would be no singing at all in the car after Dick had finished the 13 verse to _I'm Henry the 8th I am I am_.

5 minutes later he decided that Tim wasn't allowed to choose any music either there was only so much Spice Girls one man could take.


	3. The Farm

Part 3

For all of the usual standard pre story things see part 1.

An hour and a half later, the car pulled up outside the Kent's farm. Clark was already waiting outside the farm for them to arrive having heard the car approaching with his super hearing. Walking towards his friend and colleague as he got out of the car, Bruce gave one of his rare smiles at Clark as they shake hands.

"Hi Bruce, I didn't expect you to come, you know."

"I know, but it pays to do things unexpected of you."

"Is it all about the mission with you?"

Grunt

Smiling to himself, Clark turned to the rest of the group greeting them all in turn and showing them all inside – glad to see that, at least for the time being, Dick and Barbara were happy and together.

Inside Ma and Pa Kent were laying the table with the help of Kon. Tim went over and greeted his friend. While the two were doing an extremely long and complicated hand shake devised by Kon, Ma and Pa went to greet Dick and Babs and see if they wanted anything to drink.

Outside Bruce and Clark were talking about why he was visiting.

"Bruce he may be a clone, but he's a good boy. He's trying so hard to be a hero, trying to make me proud… I feel like he's my son at times. I know that Lois and I can never have children, but maybe with Connor we can have a family."

Bruce just stared out into the night thinking about what Clark was saying before replying, "I don't really think of him as your clone. It's just that whenever I see him, I think about how we all came so close to loosing you after Doomsday. It shook all of us to the core and I felt like I had lost my parents again… I'm not good at coping with my feelings. I hide them… and that hurts others."

"You know Bruce, that has got to be the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." Clark replied smiling. "But Bruce, I know it's hard for you, but Tim and Kon are friends. Couldn't you give him some slack? It's hard for the younger ones to be with people of their own age with the secret identity. I know when I was younger it was difficult lying to my friends about everything, but they can be themselves with each other in their own groups. Even though you haven't raised Tim like you did Dick, I can see a lot of him in you. He could very easily end up as shut off from the world as you are: so for his sake could you at least let Kon come into Gotham occasionally to hang out and be normal with Tim? I think we could all do with some normality in our lives?"

"I don't mean to bring these children into my world, it just kind of happens. But I see what you mean. I'll try it for Tim's sake under one condition… NO powers or the deal is off."

"Well, that is more than I should have expected from you. Shall we go inside and just try and be normal for once? It could be good for us all to do this once in a while."

"Let's go."

Back inside Jonathon and Martha where chatting to Dick and Babs, asking how things where going and if there was any chance of a specific party in the near future. At the mention of this Dick looked embarrassed and replied, "We haven't really talked about it. We're just seeing how things are going first getting used to living together and making sure we won't kill each other anytime soon. Wouldn't you agree dear?"

At hearing this hated name for her, Babs punched Dick in the ribs and said; "That's right pixie boots and if you ever call me that again you won't live to see the near future, I can promise you that."

They could all tell this was all good natured so chuckled away except Dick, who just rubbed his ribs.

During dinner the conversation moved away from work and stuff and was just a group of people catching up with each other. Just after the washing up was done Babs' laptop beeped showing that someone in the superhero world wanted her help so Dick and Babs went outside to sit on the old swing bench on the veranda so she could reply to the message in peace.

However when they got outside they found that it was just Dinah wanting to get any gossip from the meal that she could pass off to the rest of the worlds superheroes which ended in an instant messaging conversation with some private comments just for Babs added by Dick which thankfully Dinah could not hear.

Inside Bruce and Clark where watching out of the window at the happy couple when Clark asked, "So how are things with Selina?"

"Why's Lois not here?"

Obviously flustered at this change of tack Clark said "She's on a story in a Moscow."

"So it's not that she saw the latest newspaper article suggesting that you and Diana are together?"

At this point Clark turned the subject away from this topic and on to far easier subjects like the last intergalactic threat to the planet.

Across the room Martha went to Tim and Kon asking if they would like to use one of Clark's old board games.

"What have you got?" asked Tim

"Well he always used to like to play _Risk"_

At which point Bruce said in a dead pan voice "Really Clark? You used to play at taking over the world?"

So Martha said "Well we also have _Clue._"

"That sounds like fun. Can we all play?" asked Bruce.

"It's alright, we won't play. It's not really fair you playing against us at a detective game when, well… you're you!" responded Kon.

In the end they decided to play _Twister_ with Babs and Martha spinning the wheel while Jonathon looked on and laughed. After Kon was caught flying so that he would not fall over Bruce decided that a no power rule should most definitely be enforced whenever Kon comes to Gotham. By the end of the night Bruce realised that he had not had this much fun for a long time without it including purple leather clad cat burglars on roof tops. With this realisation he smiled and thought that when he got back he may try and see if he could get Selina to agree to a short trip in a few weeks so he could maybe make their relationship a bit more solid.

The End

Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews after the last two chapters and I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter it has been due to many different reasons. I hope that everyone has enjoyed my first little foray into the world of the Dark Knight and the DC world and I hope to post some more stories soon as long as my university schedule allows. So I know this is late but to everyone here's too a less dark Dark Knight and Nightwing may DC let them have a love life.


End file.
